


WHIM

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Out of Character, Peter is a Little Shit, Songfic, Starker, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony does what Peter wants, a few references post Civil War, peter parker is 18 yo, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Nota: este es un fic de regalo especial para otra ficker, quién sugirió esta idea y confió en mí. La redacción es mía, pero la premisa es completamente suya y merece créditos. Espero haber quedado a la altura de lo que solicitó.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	WHIM

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: este es un fic de regalo especial para otra ficker, quién sugirió esta idea y confió en mí. La redacción es mía, pero la premisa es completamente suya y merece créditos. Espero haber quedado a la altura de lo que solicitó.

—Quiero que le pongas un mejor sistema de seguridad.

—De acuerdo.

—También quiero que sea más resistente.

—Anotado.

—Que Karen sea más rápida, que me busque información de inmediato, que no se tarde tanto.

—Sip.

—Y quiero que dejes de ver todo lo que yo hago.

Tony Stark apartó la mirada del monitor para ver fijamente a Peter.

—¿Qué dijiste?

El chico siguió mascando su chicle.

—Lo que oíste. Ah, y quiero que me lleves al cine ya.

Tony suspiró y de inmediato tomó las llaves de su auto a la par que, de un manotazo, aquel monitor virtual desaparecía. Peter siguió masticando hasta que enrolló aquella goma sobre su lengua y lentamente la inflaba cual frágil pero perfecta burbuja y un sonoro “pop” estallaba manchándole los labios de dulce. Ni siquiera se limpió cuando Tony le hizo una discreta seña al ajustar el espejo retrovisor.

—Peter, ¿sería mucha molestia que…?

El muchacho continuó mascando ahora escandalosamente y con la boca abierta. Sonrió al ver el gesto de incomodidad de Tony.

—Así me gusta y así me voy a quedar.

Tony no dijo nada. Sólo encendió el auto y de inmediato, salieron del garage.

**

Tony sonrió al vendedor de la dulcería mientras mucha gente comenzaba a quejarse detrás de él, en esa larga fila.

—¿Algo más, Peter? Hay más gente.

Otro sonoro “pop”.

—Que se esperen o que se vayan— respondió altaneramente Peter mientras miraba la vitrina llena de dulces—. Quiero unos Skittles.

Tony sonrió mientras el vendedor hacía un mohín de disgusto.

—Ya llevas tres paquetes.

—Pero quiero otros, los rojos están bien.

Tony hizo un gesto a manera de disculpa, acompañándolo con otra sonrisa nerviosa.

—Deme tres paquetes de cada color por favor.

Peter sonrió cuando vio el montón de dulces sobre el mostrador, justo al lado de los vasos de gaseosa, los conos llenos de rosetas de maíz y toda esa comida rápida. Esperó a que Tony pagara y cuando el mayor se disculpó con todos los afectados pagándoles lo que fueran a consumir, Peter comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala del cine.

—Peter, ¿me ayudas? No tengo tantas manos.

El chico sacó su goma de mascar y la tiró al bote de basura, para solo darse la espalda.

—Tú cárgalos. Yo voy a entregar los boletos.

Tony no se había vuelto a sentir tan avergonzado en toda su vida como en ese momento. Como pudo y tras hacerle señas a otro de los trabajadores del cine, cargó la charola con las rosetas de maíz, los refrescos, los dulces y todo lo que Peter había pedido como si hubiera invitado a diez amigos al cine. Apenas Tony y el trabajador le dieron alcance, Peter sacó otro chicle y comenzó a masticar mientras hablaba.

—Sí reservaste la sala como te lo pedí, ¿verdad?

Tony hizo malabares para no caer con todo el pedido que llevaba.

—No. No me dijiste que querías eso.

Peter se cruzó de brazos y se paró frente a él.

—Con eso de que siempre resuelves todo con dinero, estaba seguro de que así lo harías.

Tony intentó ignorar ese rasgo distintivo suyo que ahora por un olvido le había jugado en contra.

—De verdad, no sabía que querías que la apartara para nosotros dos.

Peter hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Bien, esto te va a salir muy caro. Por lo menos dime que escogiste buenos asientos.

Tony miró al trabajador que lo acompañaba y esperaba que hubiera algo de compasión o comprensión en su mirada, pero solo vio desconcierto al saber que ese desconocido no concebía que aquel joven, le respondiera así al mismísimo Tony Stark.

—En un momento lo resuelvo.

Peter se encogió de hombros y ya no dijo nada. Caminaron por el pasillo alfombrado de aquella sala de cine. Tony tuvo que ofrecer mucho dinero a quienes habían pagado por los asientos de la última fila en la parte de arriba y cuya posición, encajaba perfectamente con la visión que a Peter le gustaba tener cuando iban al cine. El muchacho siguió mascando con la boca abierta hasta que vio que aquella fila de personas se levantaba de sus asientos con la promesa de recibir el dinero que Tony les había ofrecido (el cargador realmente era el que se estaba encargando de anotar los números telefónicos y de tarjeta para que el magnate les depositara el dinero que resarciera aquel inesperado inconveniente).

Una vez que estuvieron acomodados y tras que Tony le dio una generosa propina al empleado, Peter suspiró sin dejar de mascar ruidosamente.

—Tony…

El millonario estaba atento a cualquier cosa que

—Dime.

—¿Sería mucha molestia si le dices a quien sea que esté poniendo la película, que adelante los cortos y comerciales? Me aburren mucho.

La voz de Tony adquirió un tono conciliador.

—Peter, creo que debemos esperar a que se llene la sala, a que todos entren a la hora y…

El joven se cruzó de brazos mientras escupía su goma de mascar.

—Ni siquiera apartaste la sala, no me tuviste paciencia en la dulcería… Creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, pero si no estás dispuesto entonces me voy. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer.

Tony respiró hondo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y buscaba la manera de que aquel capricho fuera satisfecho. La gente que iba ingresando se desconcertó cuando las luces se comenzaron a apagar y la película empezó de inmediato. Tony regresó tanteando los asientos y se acomodó con cuidado al lado de Peter.

—¿Algo más?

—Dame mi soda. La de cereza.

Tony no recordaba cuál era el vaso con aquella gaseosa y se acogió a su buena suerte. Le acercó el vaso a Peter y apenas la pajilla se posó en su boca, estuvo atento a no haber cometido un error. El chico no le reclamó nada y el millonario suspiró aliviado. La película comenzó y el magnate trató de ignorar las quejas audibles de los presentes y algunas rechiflas por la siguiente media hora hasta que la gente, molesta y resignada, guardó silencio y él, muy a su pesar, se dispuso a tratar de olvidar ese incidente viendo aquella animación digital de autos de carreras que no le llamaban la atención en lo más mínimo.

**

Tony pagó otra cantidad para que les permitieran salir por una puerta de servicio y evitar a la gente. Tuvo suerte y le extrañó que Peter permaneciera callado.

—¿Pasa algo?

El muchacho bostezó.

—¿Cuándo sale en preventa? Me quedé dormido y no la vi.

Tony respiró hondo apenas entendió que todo ese “sacrificio” no había servido de nada, que todas las molestias que su joven acompañante causó fueron en vano, pero sólo atinó a apretar los puños sin que el chico se diera cuenta y carraspeó.

—No sé, pero ya te investigo ese dato y si puedo, te compro una copia para que la tengas antes del fin de semana y…

Peter lo interrumpió, hablando en medio de otro bostezo.

—Así déjalo, igual mañana la vengo a ver con Ned y con MJ.

Tony trató de ignorar su creciente molestia y decidió que lo mejor era recordar el lugar donde había estacionado su auto pues por las prisas sólo lo había dejado en cualquier lugar que encontró libre. Pero al verlo vandalizado con restos de rosetas de maíz, botanas y soda en el parabrisas, no tuvo duda. Se le encogió el corazón al mirar su lujoso Audi R8 en esas condiciones por un capricho que esta vez ni siquiera era suyo. Peter se rio bajito y Tony trató de mantener la compostura.

—Voy a llamar al valet parking para que lo limpie—dijo mientras pensaba en el daño que la pintura había sufrido.

Peter se estiró mientras bostezaba.

—Bueno, ahí te quedas. Yo me voy en taxi. No me acordaba que tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas que me encargó May y le dije que no me iba a tardar.

Tony se recargó en el auto mientras su costoso blazer negro se manchaba de mostaza. A esas alturas ya no le importaba nada, más que evitar una futura confrontación por sólo dejarlo ir sin hacer el intento de rogarle.

—Yo te llevo de compras y te dejo en casa, solo dame diez minutos y…

Pero Peter lo dejó hablando solo y se fue. Tony sólo lo miró porque sabía perfectamente que por muy enojado que comenzara a sentirse, debía contener su malestar para no pelear con Peter, otra vez.

**

—Fue la salida al cine más cara que haya tenido. Mejor me hubiera comprado un guardarropa nuevo en lugar de sobornar gente, comprar dulces y comida que ni se iba a comer y que terminé regalando, sin contar los daños de mi auto favorito y lo mejor vino, cuando me dijo que ni siquiera vio la película porque se quedó dormido.

Tony sabía que FRIDAY no le iba a responder cómo él hubiera querido, así que siguió hablando solo.

—Pero eso me pasa por haber recurrido a un joven como él… —dijo mientras continuaba quitando todos los candados y sistemas de seguridad con los que había equipado el traje de su pupilo— Y por si fuera poco, ¡quiere que deje de monitorearlo! ¿Qué tal que se mete en un problema?

Por primera vez tuvo dificultades teniendo que hackear su propio sistema, aquel que había hecho a prueba de temerarios como Peter. No le había dejado aquel sofisticado sistema de vigilancia porque quisiera espiarlo, sino porque quería tener la garantía de que en serio podía confiar en él y saber que si necesitaba ayuda -como con el caso del ferry- podría estar a tiempo. Pero ahora ahí estaba él, tratando de quitarlo y cumplir con las demandas de su “protegido”.

—No sé en qué maldito momento le di tanto poder y dejé que hiciera conmigo lo que se le diera la gana—dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes y sentía que la tensión se cuajaba pesadamente en sus hombros.

—Quizá me lo diste cuando me fuiste a buscar la primera vez y por cómo te portaste después conmigo, señor Stark.

Tony se dio la vuelta de inmediato para mirar a aquel joven que continuaba mascando descaradamente aquel chicle. Se levantó y se recargó contra una mesa.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso….

Peter sonrió cínicamente.

—Bueno, ya lo dijiste y es mejor que lo haya escuchado por mí mismo y que no tuviera que recurrir a hackear tus “sofisticados sistemas de seguridad” otra vez para saber en qué concepto me tienes, ¿no crees?

Tony sintió que ya había tolerado demasiadas insolencias. Haber sido humillado en público por primera vez era algo que no le agradaba del todo y que de tener oportunidad, no volvería a permitir. Las otras veces habían sido privadas, cosas sin importancia, berrinches o arranques propios de alguien cuya inexperiencia y desconocimiento en general de muchas cosas, lo orillaban a reaccionar visceralmente, pero lo de esa tarde, había sido mucho hasta para él. Aún así, Tony no se imaginaba pasar sus tardes sin la compañía de aquel muchacho de ojos cafés, aire taciturno cuando convenía pero que mudaba en un completo dolor de cabeza si se requería.

—Peter, te he tolerado varias cosas y creo que por el bien de ambos, deberíamos fijar algunas reglas o poner algunos límites.

El chico se paseó por aquel laboratorio que le era demasiado familiar. Conocía perfectamente cada rincón.

—No, el “adulto” ya ha hablado demasiado —dijo Peter con tono burlón—. Ahora me toca a mí poner esas condiciones.

Tony frunció el ceño. Nunca le cruzó por la mente que en algún momento los papeles fueran a invertirse al menos en lo que respectaba en esa singular lucha de poder.

—No sé si lo recuerdes, pero yo sí. Cuando íbamos camino a Berlín, me dijiste que tenía que ayudarte en una misión especial, me diste un montón de indicaciones muy confusas pero nunca hablaste de golpear a un anciano.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos por segunda vez en ese día.

—Peter, no es un anciano. ¡Es un hombre genéticamente alterado!

—Igual que yo, pero eso no te detuvo. Usaste a un pobre joven indefenso para golpear a un hombre mayor ¿y sabes que aprendí desde ese día? Que no importa la edad del oponente si puedo hacer algo que me beneficie.

El millonario frunció el ceño.

—¡No digas tonterías, eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Esa ocasión se hizo lo que se tenía que hacer!

Los ojos de Peter reflejaban molestia.

—¡Y el regreso fue peor! ¿Cuántas veces te diste el lujo de ignorarme, de hacerme a un lado y ni siquiera darme las gracias? ¿Cuántas veces te burlaste cuando pensaste que no estaba escuchando, o que no podía acceder a tus interfaces, eh?

Tony se masajeó las sienes.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que dije, lamento haberme portado como un completo imbécil que no supo apreciar tus dones ni confiar en tu buen juicio hasta ese entonces, pero tampoco te iba a hacer un desfile si eso era lo que querías.

La expresión del joven jamás había mostrado tanta furia.

—¡Pero me amenazaste con contarle mi secreto a mi tía! ¡Eso no está bien!

Peter hábilmente había disparado aquella telaraña sin importarle que la postura del millonario fuera demasiado incómoda.

—¿Qué te pasa, Peter? ¡Quítame eso ahora! —exclamó Tony tratando de quitarse aquella sustancia que lo había inmovilizado y pegado contra la esquina de esa mesa.

—Dije que yo iba a hablar, pero no creo estar aquí hasta que eso se disuelva —dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida.

—De acuerdo, te escucho. Di todo lo que realmente quieres decir.

Peter se regresó y se dejó caer sobre la silla que era del genio.

—Bien, golpear ancianos no figuraba en mi código moral hasta ese momento, y creo que estamos en el entendido de que yo te hice ese favor y tú me debes algunos más.

—Te regalé un traje.

—Yo no te lo pedí.

—Pero tú lo querías, ¿no? —dijo Tony tratando de poner las cosas a su favor.

—Bueno, técnicamente todo se puso raro cuando me diste el traje, cuando me lo quitaste, cuando me ofreciste ser un Vengador y te rechacé… —dijo Peter mientras se echaba otro chicle a la boca— pero me pareció una bajeza tuya que hayas aprovechado la rueda de prensa para proponerle matrimonio a la señorita Potts…

Tony desvió la mirada.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Todavía me remuerde la conciencia haberle cancelado los planes y haber tenido que hacer declaraciones públicas.

—Exacto, ese es el problema. Que tu conciencia actúa de formas muy extrañas solo cuando algo te molesta y a mí me molestó mucho que me hayas ido a buscar para decirme que la habías terminado por mí.

Tony levantó la mirada.

—Eso es cierto.

—¡Pero es que tú haces y dices cosas sin importarte cómo se sienten los demás! ¡Tú sólo actúas guiado por tu propia conveniencia sin interesarte como se sienten los demás! ¿Crees que es agradable que ella me haya estado tirando indirectas en redes sociales por eso? ¡Yo nunca pedí quedar en medio de nada y ella piensa que en Berlín pasó algo! ¡Se ha encargado de decirle a todo el mundo que por mí culpa ella no es feliz y eso no es problema mío! ¡No hiciste nada por desmentirlo ni por aclarar las cosas! ¡Sólo dejaste que sus mentiras siguieran y ni una sola vez me respondiste las llamadas para poner un alto!

El millonario suspiró. Peter continuó mascando aquella goma.

—Mi tía ha sido de las más afectadas por eso, en la escuela los únicos dos que siguen conmigo son Ned y MJ porque ante los ojos de los demás soy una burla y yo, tuve que salir del clóset casi obligado por eso que hiciste y tuve que callarme cuando tú sólo seguiste adelante como si nada. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes y que hubieras tenido el valor de decírmelo antes, en secreto y que yo no quedara como el tercero en discordia ante la vista de los demás.

Tony se mordió el labio porque todo lo que Peter había dicho era cierto.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para terminar de reparar ese daño? Porque no ha sido suficiente con disculparme una y otra vez contigo y no creo que nada de lo que yo te ofrezca sirva de algo.

Un “pop” más y el chicle pegándose en los labios. Peter se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba Tony. Se paró en sus puntas y con su lengua, rozó los labios del millonario.

—Sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer para que este calvario termine para ti, porque creo que con lo de hoy en el cine no fue suficiente.

Tony jadeó al sentir el tibio aliento a menta de Peter.

—Ni lo del museo, tampoco lo del centro comercial… ¿Qué quieres que haga, Peter? ¿Cómo te puedo hacer feliz?

Peter retrocedió un poco y se mordió el labio.

—Quiero el escudo del Capitán América.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Aprovechando que es un fugitivo ahora, creo que la gente me respetaría más si ve que puedo hacer su trabajo mil veces mejor.

—Pídeme otra cosa…

Peter hizo una bomba con aquel chicle y la reventó con toda la insolencia que podía.

—Es eso o hacer que sigas pasando muy malos ratos en público hasta que yo quiera y no te puedas negar. ¿Cómo te verías atado al Empire State completamente desnudo y en cadena nacional?

Tony siseó cuando sintió que la mano del joven comenzaba a rozar peligrosamente su entrepierna y que se acercaba al zíper. Peter volvió a acercar su boca a la de Tony y mascó hasta tronar otra bomba que al fin explotó cerca de la barba del magnate. Su voz sonaba aterciopelada pero amenazante aun para su edad.

—¿O cómo te verías en una comparecencia ante el juez si yo decido seguir las escandalosas y falsas declaraciones de la señorita Potts, eh?

Tony trató de lamerse los labios cuando sintió la proximidad de la boca de Peter.

—Pero te diseñaremos un mejor traje.

Peter sonrió.

—Yo me encargo del diseño.

Tony jadeó al imaginar cómo sería ser sometido en público por Peter. Cómo se sentiría ser humillado de otra forma ante todos por aquel muchacho que hacía unos meses había cumplido los dieciocho.

—De acuerdo, lo que tú quieras, Peter.

El muchacho rozó con la punta de su lengua los labios entreabiertos y expectantes del magnate.

—Pero quiero ese escudo mañana en la cama antes de que me tenga que ir. ¿Estamos?

Tony asintió. Peter se acercó a besarlo lentamente y hasta que quedó satisfecho y sabiendo que el millonario seguía a su merced, volvió a hablar.

—Bien, ¿me guía a su habitación, señor Stark? Creo que al fin voy a agradecerle apropiadamente todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí y de paso quiero disculparme por esos pequeños desplantes que le he hecho y los sinsabores que por mi culpa, ha tenido que pasar.

Tony, aun pegado a la mesa y con los sentidos embotados por la emoción, asintió y suspiró solo de imaginarse lo que vendría. Peter simplemente arrancó esa viscosa telaraña y apenas el millonario se encaminó a su habitación, lo siguió como muchas otras veces. Esta vez, no le apetecía hacerlo en el laboratorio ni en dejarse dominar, no terminaría cediendo ante las inciertas palabras que Tony siempre le decía para tranquilizarlo.

Llevaba toda la tarde fantaseando con tomar la iniciativa esta vez a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores en las que el millonario, como siempre, se había impuesto. Esta vez no se dejaría someter, esta vez Peter tomaría el rol que usualmente Tony tenía cuando estaban en la intimidad. No tenía idea de lo que tendría que hacer, pero su ingenio siempre salía a sacarlo de cualquier apuro.

Con eso Peter sentiría que, al fin, quedaba pagado pero igualmente, seguiría haciendo su voluntad solo porque sí y le seguiría demostrando al millonario que siempre había una forma de hacer las cosas, y esa era la suya.

Respecto a Tony, simplemente se dejaría dominar cumpliendo cada uno de los caprichos de Peter sin imaginar lo que le esperaba para esa tarde y poco le importaba con tal de tenerlo feliz. Así había sido desde hacía algunas semanas y el saber que al fin alguien tenía el valor para marcarle un alto, para ridiculizarlo y encararlo, simplemente lo enloquecía. Realmente le hubiera gustado negarse ante aquella petición sobre el mentado escudo, pero si con eso aseguraba que Peter se mantuviera así, altanero e insolente tal y como le gustaba, simplemente obedecería.

Se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa que Peter ordenara con tal de tenerlo feliz.

FIN


End file.
